Stuck in the Snow
by xSn0wangel
Summary: When Natsu gets run off the road while driving through snow packed streets, a rather attractive stranger comes to his aid. Gratsu one-shot!


I rubbed my gloved hands together frantically as I glared up at the stop light. The heater in my car wasn't even lukewarm when I had even waited fifteen minutes for my windshield to defrost! It was way too frickin' cold to even be outside, but being the great friend I am, I was headed over to Lucy's house to cheer her up. She was devastated after catching her boyfriend Loke having dinner with another girl and even though there was six inches of snow on the ground, I couldn't leave her all alone for the entire day.

So there I was in my little Honda that always slid all over the road no matter the amount of snow on the ground, trying to drive the three miles to her house. Why was it that everything looked the same when covered with snow?

Luckily there weren't many cars on the road so I didn't have to worry about rear ending anyone when it took me a few extra seconds to skid to a stop. It wasn't until I was about a mile away from my destination that a black jeep flew through a stop sign and cut me off. I tried to slam on my breaks to avoid t-boning the crazy driver but thanks to the icy road, my car kept moving forwards. Desperate to avoid an accident, I jerked the wheel to the right so hard that my tires jumped the curb and I spun along sideways until I came to a stop in the middle of someone's yard.

I watched as the jeep drove off without even stopping. Although I was thankful I didn't bang up my car, I panted as adrenaline surged through my veins. It was so close of a call I could hear my blood rushing through my ears.

Slamming my forehead on the steering wheel, I calculated my next move. There was no way I could push my car back to the street by myself. I lifted weights twice a week but that was really only because there weren't any better electives at my school than weight training. I was worried that if I called someone to help their cars would get stuck on the unplowed streets. I even wondered if the cops would be able to rescue me…

I jolted as someone knocked on my window. Looking up in confusion, I rolled down the foggy window to see who it was.

Dark blue worry-filled eyes peered in at me as a stranger rested a hand on my windowsill. I guessed he was too tall to comfortably lean down and look in at me because he was squatting down next to my door. When I felt my cheeks heat up, I hoped he would consider it a reaction to the chilly air.

"Are you okay?" he asked with true concern. His dark hair was long enough to brush against the sides of his neck and his bangs were swept across his forehead. I was too distracted by his handsome face to notice what he was wearing. Of all the things to pay attention to, I couldn't stop admiring his long eyelashes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I managed to say without sounding like a stuttering idiot. "Some jerk just ran me off the road."

"Gotcha, need a push? Not sure I'm strong enough since you're in the middle of my yard but I can try if you want."

"Wait, your yard?" I blinked as I looked out my passenger side window and saw what I guessed was the guy's house. Of all the places my car could have ended up, I would end up in a pretty boy's yard!

"Yeah," he chuckled, "You're not exactly in a parking space y'know." Damn him and his coy smile.

"Heh, sorry about that," I muttered as I awkwardly rubbed my arms. Having the window open sure wasn't warming me up!

"So should I give you a shove?"

"Might as well give it a try," I said as I made sure my car was still in drive. He moved away from the window and walked around to my trunk. When I saw him give me a thumbs up through the back window, I slowly pressed down the on the accelerator. I felt the car shift forwards slightly as it fought to move and it worked harder as Mr. tall, dark, and handsome tried to shove it forwards. But all our work was for nothing because ultimately my car didn't move more than a couple inches. We tried a couple times to get it moving before he knocked on the back window which I guessed meant that he'd given up pushing.

He came back to the driver's side with a frown on his face.

"The snow's just too thick man, don't think your car is going anywhere, anytime soon."

"Fantastic," I mumbled as I sank down into my scarf. What the hell was I going to do? I mean, I could've just walked to Lucy's house but I didn't have an affinity for the cold. I might make it out of this guy's yard before the hypothermia set in…

"Is there anyone who could come get you? I'd drive you myself but my car doesn't like to start when it's this cold."

"Gahhh I d-don't know." Apparently thinking about the cold was all it took to make me shiver.

He laughed at the sad face I'm sure I was making.

"Well you can come in and warm up at least. We can figure out how to get you home later."

Considering my options were sit in the car until I run out of gas or follow this stranger into his warm house, I decided that inside was probably the way to go. Sighing, I hopped out of the car without bothering to lock it and started after him until I realized I was staring at bare skin!

"Are you insane?!"

Either I was too cold to function properly or my brain decided to react in the stupidest way possible because I instantly synched my arms around his waist from behind. I guess it made in sense in the whole _you look really cold and this is the only way I could think of to warm you up_ way, but who the hell thinks like that?!

"Are you trying to be a human jacket or something?" I couldn't feel the temperature of his skin through my thick coat but I could feel how solidly built he was. Thank God I managed not to drool.

"You've been half naked this whole time?!"

I felt him shake with laughter as he gently tugged my arms away.

"You can cuddle me when we get inside." Luckily he was still facing forwards so he didn't see me blush twenty shades of red.

"I don't cuddle with strangers," I mumble-pouted as we crossed the threshold into his house. In all honesty his house wasn't that much warmer than outside. But I was still grateful to be out of the wind.

He kicked off his sandals and I pulled off my boots before he left me in what I guessed was his living room. Slouching down onto a plush fluffy couch, I pulled out my phone and texted Lucy the rundown of where I was and why I wasn't coming. She replied almost instantly about how worried she was when I didn't show up right away.

"Were you on your way to see your girlfriend?"

I glanced up slightly to see that he was hovering over my shoulder from behind the couch but I didn't move away. It wasn't like I had anything to hide.

"No, Lucy's just a friend."

I was typing out a response when I felt hot breath on the side of my neck. My phone fell out of my hands as I tried not to jump spastically.

"So, no girlfriend?"

I shook my head and scratched where he'd blown on me. Bastard.

"No boyfriend?" Turning my head to see if he was joking with me, I was met with a serious and hopeful look.

"Nope," I whispered as I realized that he was way the hell too close to my face and his eyes were so intense I briefly glanced at his lips.

Oh shit! That was practically begging for him to kiss me!

"Wanna go out with me sometime, Natsu?"

My mind screamed yes to this gorgeous stranger who tried to help me move my car even though I'd trashed his yard. I didn't care that he was probably insane for going outside without a shirt on and had no concept of personal space to the point where he didn't leave much to the imagination. My snow-blazing hero was almost too good to be true! But before I could answer something came to my attention.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

He gave me a quick kiss on the nose as he laughed and disappeared back behind the couch. Shuffling around to the front, he plopped down next to me.

"Lucy and I grew up together," he explained as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Clicking one of the side buttons, his phone lit up and his lock screen was none other than Lucy and himself making silly faces.

"And if you were driving through this ice storm," he continued, "then you must be the Natsu I've heard so much about."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

He ignored me as he unlocked his phone and scrolled down to Lucy's name in his contacts. Holding the phone to his ear, I wondered what the hell he had up his sleeve.

"Luce? Hey what's up?" He smiled at whatever her reply was.

"Would you mind popping over here? I think I found something of yours." He promptly hung up and shot me a smirk as he got up and left the room.

About a minute later he came back in a blonde girl in tow.

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy as she glomped me on the couch.

"Oh thank goodness you ended up in Gray's yard and not some pervy stranger or something!"

I sent Gray a skeptical look to which he only smiled.

"Lucy, how the heck did you get here to fast?"

She pulled away from hugging me long enough to exclaim, "I live next door Silly!"

….well at least I knew her house wouldn't be as cold as an igloo.

L7L7L7L7


End file.
